Mermaid
by LavLongLoveFin
Summary: Shouko Fuyuumi and the other concour participants plus Aoi Kaji leave on a well deserved vacation to the hot-springs. What surprises are in store for Fuyuumi?


Disclaimer: I do NoT own La corda d'Oro

At times, inside I was a semi-loud person. I had a voice. I could talk back to people, and stand up for myself. Only on the inside though. On the outside, I was still finding my voice.

Thankfully, I had people, no, more specifically, I had friends. Friends who can help me find my voice, and support me along the way. And soon, one more friend will be able to help.

I only met him through Kaho-senpai, and he was a fully grade ahead of me, a second year. And yet, he still managed to make me smile.

"K-kaho-senpai…!" I called out to Kaho-sempai as I saw her ahead of me in Seisous courtyard, flanked by Takato-senpai, Kobayashi-senpai, Amou-senpai, and a tall, blonde, male I hadn't seen before.

Kaho-senpai turned around, grinned, and waved at me. I followed them up to the roof, since the lunch period had just started, and sat down next to the blonde. He looked at me and smiled.

"I'm Kaji Aoi. You must be a friend of Hino-chans!"

"H-hai, Kaji-senpai... I'm Fuyuumi Shoko, a first year." I stuttered and averted his gaze by staring at the bento I had brought.

"Do you play an instrument, like Hino-chan?"

"A-ano, clarinet..." I desperately looked at Kaho-senpai for help.

"Ne, Kaji-kun, don't interrogate her!" She laughed lightly and Kaji-senpai blushed and began to apologize, as I just nodded my head, up and down in a 'yes' motion.

I opened my bento and pulled out two onigiri. I looked at Kaho-senpai and the others lunches. Kaho-senpai was eating melon bread, Takato-senpai ate ramen noodles, Amou-senpai had a cookie and sandwich, Kobayashi-senpai was eating teriyaki, and Kaji-senpai... Had a juice box, but nothing else. Although, he didn' t seem to mind.

When he excused himself to throw away his empty juice box, I placed one onigiri where we was bound to see it.

"Sumimasen, s-senpais. I should be going now." I bowed and walked down the stairs and headed to my class, room 1-B.

By the time I reached my class and sat at my desk, my head was spinning, wondering if he liked onigiri. I saw Shimizu-san, across the room and sighed as I saw him sleeping lightly. It seemed like he didn't have a care in the world.

After school, I was approached by Kaji-senpai after school, on my way to the practice room I had reserved.

"Fuyuumi-san!" I turned around at the sound of his voice when he called out to me from behind.

At the sight I saw, I think my heart skipped a beat. The sun illuminated his blonde hair, making it seem golden, his eyes looked like sparkling emeralds, and, oh, he looked simply amazing...

"H-hello, senpai." I stared at my clarinet case as I greeted him.

"You gave me the onigiri, ne?" I slightly nodded in answer to his question, and raised my head to meet his steady gaze. I quickly blushed and looked down again.

"Arigatou goizamasu,(Thank you very much,) Fuyuumi-chan. They were really good!" He smiled kindly at me and thanked me. I nodded again and muttered something about practicing.

"Ah, I'm delaying your practice? Gomen.(Sorry.) I'll see you around, Fuyuumi-chan!" He turned around and headed to the schools front gate, most likely headed home.

As I practicd, I couldn't get Kaji-senpai out of my head. The way the sunlight hit his hair... No, I couldn't think about that. It's affecting my music! I'm relived he liked the onigiri, though...

When I exited the practice room, room 71, I saw Kaho-senpai exiting her room with Tsukimori-senpai. I smiled a little when they didn't notice me. They looked so cute together...

"Ah, Fuyuumi-chan!" I heard Kaho-senpai call to me as I walked toward class early the next day.

"Hello, K-kaho-senpai..."

"Ne, do you want to go on a hot springs trip? Kaji-kun invited all the concurs participants and Amou-chan. He was going to ask you earlier, but you seemed busy." She grinned at me and waited for my response.

"Ano... Yes, I-I'd love to." I smiled slightly and Kaho-senpai clapped her hands together, causing me to jump in surprise.

I'd only been to a hot-springs once. I was looking forward to the soothing effects it was supposed to have on the mind and body.

"That's great then. I'll tell Kaji-kun!" Kaho-senpai began to pull out her mobile phone, but I stopped her.

"I-i'll tell him later today..." I smiled shyly.

"Ah, okay then! See you tomorrow, Fuyuumi-chan." She called out to me and went to where Tsukimori-senpai was impatiently waiting for Kaho-senpai near a bench in the courtyard.

**A/N:** Hello~! I know I shouldn't be starting a new story... But I had this great idea for these two as a couple. xD

Please review and let me know what you think!

'Till next time,

~AnimeViolinist~


End file.
